1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stackable module and a stack of modules for a processor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention is particularly but not exclusively concerned with providing modules as an expansion system to allow new peripherals to be added to set top box motherboards. The intention is to provide modules that provide an expansion capability in a flexible and multi-functional fashion.
Existing set top box motherboards comprise an onboard processor which can implement a certain amount of functionality relating to data supplied via the set top box. It is increasingly the case that set top boxes need to be able to function with a variety of different peripherals, such as expanded memory, audio and video peripherals. Moreover, decryption of data is increasingly becoming necessary.
Thus, it is necessary for the motherboard to provide a number of different interfaces to support different peripherals, and also for the onboard processor to be able to take into account the extra functionality. This can lead to a motherboard that is complex and cumbersome, often unnecessarily so when such peripherals are not needed.
One way to resolve this difficulty is to provide a motherboard to which can be attached one or more expansion modules.